Lux Ann Warren
History Born to William and Gwendolyn Warren, Lux Ann Warren was the second child--the baby of the family. Always a precocious and outgoing child, the world was at this little girl's fingers from the time she was born. It was only natural to gravitate to the pretty child in pigtails. She was the apple of her father's eye and yet her older brother, the "golden child", Christopher overshadowed the rambunctious youth. She pushed limits and boundaries because she wanted to stand out, but the prodigy would always manage to steal the limelight. It wasn't completely his fault, he was their first born. With only two years apart in age, Lux eventually managed to create an identity separate from that of her brother. She excelled in academics while maintaining a healthy appetite for after school activities. When she wasn't involved in a student council meeting, Lux could always be found with Circe, her black arabian. Circe was her most prized and loved possession as she had raised her from a tiny foul. Behind closed doors, the Warren's had raised their two children in the art of magic. A family tradition that stretched all the way back to the time of the Salem witch trials. Up until the tragedy, her family had had close ties to the other members in her parent's circle. And yet, that all changed the moment she reached her sophomore year in high school. The accident had shook the very foundations and shattered the ties that had bound them all together--it had even tested the strength of her friendship with John Irvine and the others. Somehow her brother was gone and it had something to do with her parent's circle. With no answers, questions only remained and yet one thing was made clear. She was forbidden to cast a circle with the others and she was forbidden to see any of the other families. Torn between duty to her friends and a duty to her family, Lux fought an inner battle. By the time she reached her college years, she had found herself leaving the comforts and familiarity of her home to test new waters. John, who had been her best friend since she was a baby, was left virtually in the dark as she tried to create an identity for herself away from those that loved her. She eventually went on to law school and graduated. Despite the fact that they hadn't cast a circle of their own, Lux continued to practice individual magic. She followed her parents wishes until the day when she overheard them whispering to each other, two years after her brother's funeral. The questions were deafening in her ears, she had a right to know the truth. She allowed John to talk her into casting the binding spell on one of their secret, midnight rides. After returning home from law school permanently, it was time to fully face the truth--to seek it. Her brief visits during her winter and summer breaks had only allowed her to do so much. Now that she was home, the real search would begin. Relationships John Irvine Coming soon... Isabelle Parker Coming soon... Tristan Crawford Coming soon... Magical Abilities Enchantment These are spells that affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. Amplification Lux can amplify the powers of those around her by tapping into their abilities. In order for this ability to work, she needs something that belongs to her target. Circle Magic Coming soon... Category:Crescent Cove Category:Characters Category:Witches